Naaaaauuughtyyyyy Chaos
Naaaaauuughtyyyyy Chaos was the second Ultima request story written by NickTheUltimaSwordWielder for ThunderRiver411. The first one being Weapons of Self Destruction Plot The story begins with a poem narrated by the creepy barber, Freaky Fred who is currently held prisoner in the Organization's dungeon. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenschmirtz is having trouble trying to get Snaptrap, Dr. Two-Brains, and Vector, the new members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. (League Of Villainous Evil-Doers Maniacally United For Frightening Investment in Naughtiness) to cooporate in finishing a big project he has been working on. Back down in the dungeon, The Phantom Blot was keeping an eye on all the prisoners to make sure they don't escape. The giant pipe organ, Forte plays a loud melody which prevents the prisoners from attempting to break out. However, the Phantom Blot mentions that Freaky Fred might be a member of the Organization due to his "psychotic nature". As he left, one of the prisoners, Ferb devises an escape plan by using a tuning fork to destroy Forte. Ferb escapes from his cage and with the help of Finn, they free all the other prisoners including Fred who Ferb seems to distrust. The trio flies out of the castle on Lumpy Space Princess while the escaped prisoners cause a riot. Back with the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. scientists, Doofenschmirtz is slowly becoming aggrivated with everyones lack of progress in the big project which is revealed to be enhancing the abilities of the Chaos Twins. As Tobey informs them of the prison breakout, the three scientists sought their chance to ditch Doofenschmirtz and leave much to his annoyance. As many of the villains were investigating the breakout, Megamind and Gru appear too late to save the heroes who already left. The villains decide to attack the two reformed villains instead. Meanwhile, Finn, Ferb, Fred, and Lumpy Space Princess (LSP for short) are lost in the badlands trying to find the Safe House. While searching, they come across Keswick who is also lost, and they invite them into their party. Fred shows a disturbing interest in Keswick most notably for his fur. But the gang is slowly being followed Le Quack and Katz riding a hot air balloon. When it looked like they were about to catch them, Snow Miser and Heat Miser take them down and invite them into their houses. Later, Doofenschmirtz finds out that Snaptrap, The Chameleon, Dr. Two-Brains, and Vector had finished the Chaos Twins project after all claiming that it was much easier for them to work without him bossing them around. Once the Chaos Twins, Alpha and Omega, are awakened, they decide to test them out by sending them after some escaped prisoners. Back with the others, Fred and Keswick were staying in Heat Misers house while Finn, Ferb, and LSP were at Snow Misers. By now, Keswicks fur was completely shaved off due to Freds sick desire. But then, Alpha and Omega arrive and destroy Heat Misers place taking Fred with them. Keswick runs to Finn, Ferb, and LSP to warn them what happened, but the Chaos Twins return and destroy Snow Misers place as well. When it looks like Alpha and Omega have won, The Phantom Blot appears and takes everyone into a van dismissing the Chaos Twins from their fight. But as they drive off, The Blot is actually revealed to be Megamind in disguise with Gru driving at the wheel. As they drive off to safety, Finn wonders if Fred will be okay. The story ends with Freaky Fred being accepted by the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. scientists into the Organization and Fred looking at Dr. Two-Brains hair with disturbing lust. Category:Stories Characters Adventure Time *Finn *Lumpy Space Princess The Amazing Spiez! *Alpha *Omega Beauty and the Beast: the Enchanted Christmas *Forte Courage the Cowardly Dog *Freaky Fred *Katz *King of Flan *Le Quack Despicable Me *Gru *Vector Dexters Laboratory *Mandark Hero: 108 *High Roller House of Mouse *The Phantom Blot Jimmy Two-Shoes *Lucius Heinous Mario *Waluigi Megamind *Megamind Monsters vs Aliens *Gallaxhar Phineas and Ferb *Dr. Doofenschmirtz *Ferb The Powerpuff Girls *Him The Princess and the Frog *Dr. Facilier T.U.F.F Puppy *The Chameleon *Keswick *Snaptrap Wordgirl *Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy *Dr. Two Brains *Tobey The Year Without a Santa Claus *Heat Miser *Snow Miser Link http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6637540/1/Ultima_Naaaaauuughtyyyyy_Chaos Category:Stories